Confesiones
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [#PokeShippingWeek 2016 / Day 5] Sus ojos del mismo color del mar estaban totalmente abiertos, incrédulos. Sus mejillas ardían en rojo ante la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. "¿Qué… dijiste?" / "Lo que oíste… Yo también te amo, Misty" [TWO-SHOT] Posible OOC, comedia y muchos Shippings; pero AAML ante todo (?) BAJO PROCESO DE RE-EDICIÓN EN 2018
1. PARTE 1

_**DISCLAIMERS**_ _: Ni Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a NINTENDO/Game Freak. Si fuera por mí, el Pokéshipping sería canon desde hace uff._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS**_ _: Contiene insinuaciones de diversas OTPs de mi preferencia; así como mucha, pero mucha comedia desenfrenada y quizás algo de OOC. Pero traté que esto último estuviera bien justificado, aunque tengamos en cuenta que es mi primera vez escribiendo del anime de Pokémon y que en esta historia (originalmente one-shot, pero que terminé volviendo two-shot x'D) pasaron más de 10 años, todos los personajes son adultos y las edades las dejaré a interpretación del lector. Así haya tips como "Misty y Ash con misma edad", etc..._

 ** _»_** _Esta historia va dedicada al Día 5 de la Semana Pokéshipping (Pokéshipping week) 2016, así que iba a subirla ayer; pero por problemas de internet el Fanfiction andaba rebelde y no podía cargar un pepino (?) Pero por ahí dicen que más vale tarde que nunca LOL_

 _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 ** _"_** ** _Confesiones_** ** _"_**

 ** _-Parte I-_**

 _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Sus ojos del mismo color del mar estaban totalmente abiertos, incrédulos.

Sus mejillas ardían en rojo ante la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Una de las manos de Ash seguía fuertemente afincada sobre la pared, justo a un lado de la cabeza de cabellos tangerinos de Misty… la seriedad en el rostro del ahora maestro Pokémon asustaba un poco.

—¿Qué… dijiste? —Fue lo único que escapó de los labios de la Maestra de pokémon acuáticos, como poco más que un murmullo. Aunque el rostro de Ash estaba tan cerca del suyo que éste no tuvo problemas en escucharla.

—Lo que oíste… —La madura voz del ahora adulto Ketchum era tan grave que la hizo temblar disimuladamente, sonaba tan seria como se veía su mirada—. Yo _también_ te amo, Misty.

La cabeza de Misty explotó en ese instante, y entre los miles de pensamientos que surcaban su mente a toda velocidad, el que más resonaba era:

 _¿¡Cómo diablos habían acabado en esa situación!?_

Era una larga historia, pero para entenderlo mejor, deberíamos remontarnos varias horas atrás…

.

.

.

.

Misty Waterflower y Ash Ketchum ya eran adultos, ambos habían madurado muchísimo comparado a antes y gracias a ello habían logrado sus sueños. Ella pasó de ser líder de gimnasio a la mejor Maestra de Pokémon tipo agua, llegando incluso a recibir la propuesta de ser parte de la Élite-4… oferta que ella rechazó amablemente por _ciertas razones_ , quedándose en su Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

Él ganó todas las ligas Pokémon tras hacer innumerables viajes, ganando experiencia y mejorando con esfuerzo hasta lograr convertirse en el Maestro Pokémon más respetado no sólo de Kanto, sino a un nivel Internacional. Sin embargo, aún con el pasar de los años, ellos seguían teniéndose la misma confianza y el mismo trato de cuando niños; a veces discutían, pero su amistad prevalecía con la misma fuerza.

—Marill, pásame esos platos, por favor —Pidió la actual líder del Gimnasio Celeste, mientras ordenaba el mantel de cuadros blancos y rojos encima de la extensa mesa-comedor de picnic que se había armado usando varias pequeñas mesas, pegadas unas de otras para dar la sensación de ser una sola.

—Ma, Ma-Marill —Respondió con buena disposición la redondita roedora azulada, alzando la determinada cantidad de platos de plástico con su cola de burbuja sin ninguna dificultad y se los pasó a su entrenadora para que los distribuyera. Su pequeña Azurill hace mucho que había evolucionado por su gran vínculo con Misty, al igual que su "padre" el Marill de Tracey se había convertido en un Azumarill. _ ***(1)**_

—Gracias~

Era un día estupendo en Pueblo Paleta, el sol brillaba, los Pidgeys volaban en el cielo despejado y una brisa fresca soplaba. Para celebrar que hace unos días Ash había vuelto a su región natal tras haber viajado algunos meses por otra, su madre Delia Ketchum había sugerido celebrar con un pequeño banquete; invitando a los amigos más cercanos que su hijo había hecho a lo largo de sus viajes.

Al visitar frecuentemente a sus amigos en Pueblo paleta —tanto antes como después del retorno de Ash— y ser muy unida a la Doña Ketchum, Misty se había encompinchado con ella y aceptó ayudar a enviar las invitaciones. Los maestros culinarios Brock, Cilan y Clemont habían ayudado a Delia a preparar la comida para tanta gente, área en que lamentablemente Misty aún no había mejorado mucho y prefirió confiárselo a ellos.

—Oye, Misty, ¿crees que Ash se sorprenda de ver a tanta gente reunida aquí? —Preguntó el pequeño Max, quien junto a su hermana May, Iris, Dawn y la pequeña Bonnie le echaban una mano a Misty ordenando las cosas sobre el comedor.

Aunque la palabra "pequeños" les quedaba corta a los más jóvenes de la reunión, actualmente estaban entrados a la adolescencia y pasaron de adorables a atractivos a la vista de cualquiera. Las demás chicas igualmente habían madurado y eran todas unas mujeres.

—Seguro se desmayará de la impresión… —Comentó con burla la rubia, cuyo Dedenne correteaba por el largo comedor ayudando a colocar los cubiertos. Y dándole un codazo amistoso a Max, añadió—. Según me dijo Misty, la señora Ketchum le había insinuado a Ash que _"sería una reunión pequeña"_ , jujuju~

—Jaja, pobre Ash. No puedo esperar a ver su cara —Reía Dawn junto a Iris y May, quienes colocaban los vasos con ayuda del eterno Piplup de la primera.

Ash tan sólo había sido informado por Misty que su madre quería celebrar su retorno con _"una comidita ahí"_ hecha en casa, el Maestro esperaba un almuerzo junto a su madre y con amigos más cercanos como Tracey, el Prof. Oak, incluso Brock y Misty, todo normal. Pero oh, el muchacho por más experiencia que hubiera adquirido, seguía subestimando el entusiasmo de su querida progenitora en celebrar las cosas.

Mientras su madre y los invitados preparaban la cuestión, el primogénito de Delia se encontraba ausente de las cercanías a su hogar. Eso porque Serena, Angie y Tracey se encargaban de "distraerlo" para que no descubriera la cuestión, pidiéndole sus amigas de campamento de cuando pequeño —aunque no de la misma época— que les enseñara a todos los Pokémon que había capturado en sus viajes, ayudándolo a alcanzar la victoria diversas veces y llegar hasta donde estaba ahora.

A comparación de su estimada criadora de Sinnoh, ver a su amiga de cabellos miel en Kanto lo tomó por sorpresa ante diversas razones. Sólo supo que ella fue allí junto a los hijos de Meyer —con quienes viajaron por la bella Kalos— y seguía sin saber de la presencia de las demás personas que confabulaban en su casa.

—Aunque tras salir del shock, seguramente se alegrará de ver juntas a tantas personas que quiere… —Sonrió con dulzura la peli-zanahoria, ya que entendiblemente (a pesar de que se mantuviera el contacto por teléfono o correo) era difícil que Ash se topara con sus amistades. Cada quien había seguido su camino en esos años y resultaría muy agradable para todos volver a verse las caras—. ¡Bien! Parece que ya todo está listo, chicos. Sólo falta que los demás terminen de preparar la comida para servirla.

—¡Rill-ma! —Celebró su entusiasta Marill junto a Piplup y Dedenne, teniendo al primero agarrado de un alita y al segundo sobre su cabeza. La escena fue graciosa por ver a la roedora acuática rebotando sobre su cola, costumbre que seguía conservando aun después de evolucionar y que a las chicas les parecía una lindura.

Iris y Dawn habían ido a la casa para preguntarle al _"grupo de chefs"_ —supervisados por Doña Delia— cuánto faltaba para la comida; confirmando que ya sólo quedaban algunos minutos y pues volvieron a salir al jardín, para relajarse en asientos cercanos junto a los otros y charlar un rato de temas variopintos.

May y Dawn habían conseguido ganar diversos concursos en varias regiones, siendo unas Coordinadoras magníficas. La residente de Sinnoh era bien conocida por su carismático y poderoso Typhlosion, así como May por el dueto dinámico que conformaban su Blastoise y su Venusaur; sobretodo cuando participaban en los concursos de modalidad "Mega".

¿Mientras que Iris…? Ella estaba constantemente de viaje. Su búsqueda para ser Maestra de Tipo dragón era un poco más extensa que los objetivos de sus amigas, porque ese tipo de Pokémon era muy misterioso o difícil de avistar. Más el hecho de que su lindo Axew actualmente era uno de los Haxorus más poderosos del mundo y que el vínculo con su Dragonite había tenido una evolución maravillosa —tal como Ash la vivió con su Charizard— no eran cosas para desacreditarse.

Max había iniciado su viaje Pokémon y escogiendo a Treecko, como siempre quiso. De entre todo su equipo, el Pokémon que más se lucía era aquél con el que cumplió una promesa hecha en su viaje junto a su hemana y compañía por Hoenn; un simpático Kirlia al que Max aún no decidía si acabaría entrenando para ser Gallade o Gardevoir. Fuese cual fuese, también estaba decidido a probar la Megaevolución.

Bonnie realmente era la máx "relax" de todos. Había empezado su viaje también junto a Dedenne como compañero. Aunque aún no había marcado un objetivo propio en su vida, sí ayudaba mucho a su hermano y su padre en el gimnasio... sin mencionar que su "deber" con Clemont estaba más que cumplido actualmente y eso hacía sentir realizada a Bonnie, al menos hasta que decidiera qué quería hacer en un futuro.

Todo iba viento en popa en esa charla variada… al menos hasta que salió el tema que más ansiosa ponía a Misty: _"parejas"_.

May se ruborizaba cada que le recordaban a cierto coordinador de pelo verdoso y cuyo representativo eran las rosas, quien actualmente viajaba por Sinnoh y al cual Dawn conocía, ya que llegaron a enfrentarse en algunos de sus tantos Concursos. Podría decirse que May y Drew nunca dejaron de ser _"rivales"_ pero sí que habían avanzado hasta hacerse algo como "amigovios". Amigovios y rivales que Max no dudaba que acabarían siendo marido y mujer tan pronto ambos volvieran a reunirse…

A Bonnie las relaciones a larga distancia le parecían de lo más románticas. Iris entendía muy bien eso.

Pues a pesar de su constante búsqueda de "la verdad" sobre los dragones, por giros inesperados del destino, su amistad con Cilan se había profundizado tanto que acabaron desarrollando sentimientos el uno por el otro. Y se comunicaban a través de cartas que se enviaban con frecuencia; porque Cilan lo sentía más íntimo, especial, ambos escribiéndose y con su propia ortografía en vez de letras digitales de un correo; sensación que le contagió a Iris. Pero claro que la bella morena siempre que volvía a Unova, al primero que visitaba era al de pelo verde; quien normalmente residía en su gimnasio-restaurante junto a sus hermanos y tras haberse convertido en todo un Conocedor Pokémon.

Max y Bonnie jugaban con los roedores y el inicial de agua de Sinnoh, ya que aun no habían agarrado interés en esas cosas de las parejas —o en el caso de Bonnie: una pareja propia— pero de vez en vez daban sus opiniones para sonrojar o divertirse de las reacciones de las "enamoradas".

No era que Misty no se divirtiera, no era que no se sintiera feliz y conmovida por sus amigas… pero se sentía un poco celosa, celos sanos y un poco tristes…

Ya que aunque ella había viajado con Ash por dos años _ ***(2)**_ y había compartido con él más tiempo que cualquiera de las muchachas, con sus parejas previamente a formarse sus relaciones… Misty y Ash seguían estancados en la condición de "mejores amigos". Ni siquiera algo normalito como amigos y que podían hacerse algo más sin complicarse tanto, ¡mejores amigos, por amor de Arceus!

Hace mucho que Misty se sentía algo dichosa de que Ash la representara de esa forma en su vida, pero con el pasar y el pasar de los años se estaba empezando a desesperar por no pasar de eso… y en parte frustrada consigo misma. Porque aunque no podía criticar a Ash de ser tan despistado y todo con eso del romance, ella fue la primera en enamorarse, y por ende debería haber sido la primera en confesar sus sentimientos ya hace tiempo.

Fuese antes de que Ash y ella lograran sus sueños, fuese antes o después de que el Ketchum se montara otra odisea… ya que por su condición de líder de gimnasio, la Waterflower no podía proponerle acompañarlo en uno de sus largos viajes por alguna región, pues duraban más o menos cerca de un año. Y desde luego, ella no tenía a nadie de suficiente confianza o capacitado para atender el gimnasio Celeste en su ausencia…

Sus hermanas ahora eran unas modelos mundialmente famosas, y por lógica no podía recurrir a ellas para sustituirla doce meses de sus ocupaciones de líder. Tampoco podía pedírselo a sus padres _ ***(3)**_ pues ya estaban bastante viejos, y no era seguro exponerlos a tantas responsabilidades o emociones.

Pero con deberes y "excusas" aparte, la verdad de todo era que muy, muy en el fondo… Misty tenía miedo de que Ash no pasara de verla como su "mejor amiga". Y que si le confesaba lo que sentía por él, su amistad se rompiera o algo. Aún así, escuchando a las muchachas hablar de cómo se llevaban con sus chicos, cómo no tenían problemas en mantener contacto mientras estaban lejos, incluso cómo unos rivales acabaron enamorándose… ¿por qué Misty no podía arriesgarse?

Tampoco veía como el fin del mundo si no todo iba como esperaba, tenía conocimiento de casos donde el primer amor NO siempre era correspondido.

Tras tantos años, se había hecho amiga de Angie —sintiéndose prácticamente hermanas de otra madre, ante sus temperamentos similares y cosas en común— la cual había sido clara en que gustaba también del Ketchum. Lamentablemente, al decirle a éste cómo se sentía, fue rechazada. La peli-verde se lo hizo saber a la pelirroja por la gran confianza que formaron, aunque no quiso llorar frente a ésta, y lejos de sentir satisfacción por lo sucedido: Misty la consoló y le dió todo su apoyo. No era secreto entre ellas que albergaban su primer amor hacia el mismo hombre, y la sinceridad hizo que su lazo se hiciera todavía más fuerte y sin secreto alguno.

Para hacer corta la cosa, varios meses y cerca de un año luego de ello, supo por llamada que su criadora amiga había abierto su corazón a otra persona. ¡Y era muy feliz al lado de él! A pesar de que a simple vista, a la sirenita le pareciera un tanto extraño el sujeto. Pero Angie le aseguró que era más de lo que parecía; aunque también le pre-juzgó años atrás, cuando apenas fueron conocidos en el mismo campamento donde conoció a Ash. ** _*(4)_**

¡Pero en fin! Si su amiga había encontrado la felicidad sin Ash como más que un buen amigo, no sería terrible si le ocurría lo mismo a ella. ¿O sí?

Casi como si hubiera podido percibir lo que ella sentía, Dawn le envió una mirada a Misty con una sonrisa ligera, casi misteriosa, la cual sólo la peli-zanahoria había notado.

Debido a que May e Iris se pusieron a entablar una conversación apasionada sobre cómo llevaban sus relaciones a larga distancia y —ya que Drew no se encontraba presente en la reunión— la castaña se lo describía a la de piel morena con algo de penita; aunque con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La maestra de tipo agua se sintió un poco nerviosa ante la forma en que la residente de Sinnoh la observaba. Pero intentando aparentar calma, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede, Dawn?

—Misty… ¿te parece que hablemos a solas?

—¿A… solas? —Repitió la pelirroja, más extrañada aún.

—Sí, sí, sí, a solas —Asintió la de hermosos cabellos azulados.

Mientras que Iris dejó salir un pícaro silbido, ante la emoción que le provocó saber que May había sido la que inició el "primer beso" entre ella y Drew, avergonzando de lo lindo a la pobre hermana de Max y quien manoteaba pidiéndole que no exagerara tanto. Dawn se rió por lo bajo, pero sujetó amablemente a Misty de la mano y la hizo levantarse.

—Chicos, me llevaré prestada a Misty un ratito. Piplup, puedes quedarte a jugar si quieres.

El adorable Pokémon pingüino asintió, exclamando un "¡Pi, Piplup!".

—Nos avisan cuando esté lista la comida para ayudar a servirla, ¿de acuerdo?

Y al apenas recibir las afirmaciones de los demás, antes de que Misty pudiera replicar siquiera, ya se la había llevado arrastrada hasta el lado contrario al jardín de la residencia Ketchum. Acabaron sentadas en el pórtico de la casa.

 _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_** ** _…_**

 _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 _ **N/A**_ _ **:**_ _ ***(1)**_ _No es nada confirmado, pero mi headcanon es que el huevo de Azurill que Tracey dió a Misty fuese producto de su propio Marill. Y Sip, me gusta imaginar que el Azurill de Misty es hembra._

 _._

 _ ***(2)** Para mí, desde las dos primeras temporadas (Kanto e Islas naranja) hasta las otras tres temporadas de Johto, pasaron dos años; ya que encima insinuaron que la Liga Añíl era ANUAL. Así que sorry, juventud eterna de Ash (?)_

.

 _ ***(3)** Para mi sorpresa, Misty en la novelización del anime (de mano de Takeshi Shudo, guionista de la Original Series del anime) hace mención de sus padres. Y parece tener problemas con su madre. Un dato curioso, cuando menos. _

_._

 _ ***(4)** Sí, así es. En este enfoque, puse juntos a Angie y a Conway XDDDDD ¿creerían dejaría fuera a mi querido otaku, o que no contaría qué fue de la vida amorosa de la criadora? De hecho el Morpheus es mi segunda ship favorita para Ash, mientras Conway es mi segunda ship preferida con Dawn; ¿que cuál es la primera? Ya van a descubrirlo ewe _

_Respecto a ConwayxAngie: #NecesitanNombreDeShip #AceptoSugerencias (?)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Fecha de publicación** : 11/06/2016_

 _ **Fecha de re-edición** : 08/01/2018_


	2. PARTE 2

_**DISCLAIMERS**_ _: Ni Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a NINTENDO/Game Freak. Si fuera por mí, el Pokéshipping sería canon desde hace uff._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS**_ _: Contiene insinuaciones de diversas OTPs de mi preferencia, así como mucha, pero mucha comedia desenfrenada y quizás algo de OOC. Pero traté que esto último estuviera bien justificado, aunque tengamos en cuenta que es mi primera vez escribiendo del anime de Pokémon y que en esta historia (originalmente one-shot, pero que terminé volviendo two-shot x'D) pasaron más de 10 años, todos los personajes son adultos y las edades las dejaré a interpretación del lector. Así haya tips como "Misty y Ash con misma edad", etc..._

 ** _»_** _Esta historia va dedicada al Día 5 de la Semana Pokéshipping (Pokéshipping week) 2016, así que iba a subirla ayer; pero por problemas de internet el Fanfiction andaba rebelde y no podía cargar un pepino (?) Pero por ahí dicen que más vale tarde que nunca LOL_

 _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 ** _"_** ** _Confesiones_** ** _"_**

 ** _-Parte II-_**

 _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

—Nos avisan cuando esté lista la comida para ayudar a servirla, ¿de acuerdo?

Y al apenas recibir las afirmaciones de los demás, antes de que Misty pudiera replicar siquiera, ya se la había llevado arrastrada hasta el lado contrario al jardín de la residencia Ketchum. Acabaron sentadas en el pórtico de la casa.

—Misty… ¿estás bien? —Preguntó casi condescendiente la peli-azul.

—¿D-de qué hablas, Dawn? Yo estoy perfectamente, no tengo fiebre ni na-…

—Es por la conversación de antes, sobre las "parejas" y todo eso… —Se explicó la otra—. Te noté extraña, aunque intentaste disimularlo… como un poco molesta, ¿o quizás triste? —La Waterflower abrió la boca en señal de negarlo, pero la menor _ ***(1)**_ le colocó un dedo frente a la carita en señal de que no hablara—. Y no me salgas con que no es así, querida. Porque aunque no esté del todo segura de tu emoción entonces, la charla te tocó algo sensible adentro… tampoco es que pueda estar 100% segura, pero algo me dice que el hijo de la dueña de esta casa está implicado en dicha incomodidad… ¿me equivoco?

—… T-tú, ¿cómo puedes…?

Misty normalmente se hubiera puesto a la defensiva, incluso negar agresiva todo lo que su acompañante decía, pero quizás por su previo análisis y auto-crítica respecto a su propia "cobardía"… decidió no ocultarlo más. Por alguna razón, Dawn le transmitía cierta calma y confianza suficiente para dejar salir todo lo que llevaba guardado, así que acabó su oración pronunciando:

—¿C-cómo puedes… saber todo eso?

—Jeje —Dawn sonrió casi victoriosamente, llevándose una mano a los labios—. Digamos que es instinto femenino… y en realidad, pasé por algo similar a lo tuyo hace poco. Bueno, quizás no taaaan similar, pero yo lo siento así.

Misty enarcó una ceja, aunque con interés preguntó—. ¿También eres orgullosa respecto a alguien que te gusta?

—Sí y no… —Rió Dawn con cierta vergüenza—. Digamos que lo fui, pero más que orgullosa tuve miedo de atreverme a dar el paso con esa persona que me gustaba… y que de hecho, me enteré de que comparte los mismos sentimientos por mí.

—¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno… —Dawn se abrazó las piernas, mirando con nostalgia hacia el cielo—. Digamos que era una relación un poco más complicada que las de Iris y May… incluso más complicada que la tuya con Ash. Y no me malentiendas, no es una relación insana ni nada de eso. De hecho, esa persona y yo tenemos una amistad agradable y muchísima confianza. Sólo espero que no me veas diferente si te lo digo, eres de las pocas personas a las que decidí contárselo. Pero digamos que la persona que me gusta… es una chica como tú.

—…

Misty tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que la azulada dijo…

Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, su cara se llenó de un rubor producto del asombro y algo de vergüenza.

—¿¡Q-quéeeeeeee!?

—Ajá~ Es muy linda, anque un poco "menos femenina" que yo… diría que tirando a lo "Tomboy chic". Su piel es brillante, un tanto más colorida que la mía. También es muy decidida y segura de sí misma, pero increíblemente amable al mismo tiempo… —Describía la oriunda de Sinnoh, con un sonrojo encantador adornando sus tersas mejillas y un brillo en sus ojos azules que sólo reflejaba amor absoluto. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue oírla añadir—. Y encima, pelirroja.

Un montón, pero montón de kilómetros lejos de allí y en la región de Sinnoh, una Maestra Coordinadora de cabellos rojos oscuros, ojos carmesíes y piel un tanto tostada sintió que su nariz le picaba y no evitó estornudar. Su Glameow y Gallade la observaban, en medio de una sesión de entrenamiento, algo confusos. _ ***(2)**_

 _Oh_ …

 _Por_ …

 _Arceus…_

De haberse tratado de una de las caricaturas que su pequeña Marill adoraba ver en la televisión, especialmente en compañía del Pikachu de Ash, la mandíbula de la sirenita tomboy de Kanto habría caído al suelo.

—D-Dawn, no creas que es que te vea raro, ni tampoco a ese tipo de relaciones. ¡Para nada! P-p-p-pero…

La cara de Misty era todo un poema, y no era para menos. Una persona que prácticamente pocos meses antes había conocido —cuando invitó a todos los amigos de Ash, con ayuda del contacto de los que sí conoció personalmente— le había hecho un completo análisis psicológico-emocional, tan sólo basada en corazonadas. Además de haberle confesado que le gustaba alguien de su mismo género… ¡y encima con similitudes hacia ella!

De no entender que Dawn describía todo en un sentido "de casualidad", pensaría que se refería a que _ella_ era del _tipo_ que le gustaba a la peli-azul. Modestia aparte, la halagaba un poco que la persona amada de la Coordinadora tuviera sus cualidades. ¡Seguro era bien bonita! Ejem, ejem, aparte de enternecerla la expresión de la otra al describirla, toda enamorada. Pero la duda allí era…

—Me c-conmueve que me tengas tal confianza, pero… ¿P-por qué me dices esto?

Dawn rió por lo bajo y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, para retomar la palabra.

—Porque… algo me dijo que necesitabas apoyo, alguien que te escuchara o entendiera un poco. Y de hecho, tengo que decirte que durante mi viaje con Brock y Ash por Sinnoh… noté que éste último guardaba el anzuelo de pesca de ti.

Algo en la mente de Misty hizo click—. ¿Ah…?

¿La Mini-Misty? Vaya, en definitiva no esperaba que el Ketchum la hubiera conservado tras tanto tiempo.

—¡Ajá! Ni siquiera me dejó tocarla para verla mejor —Comentó Dawn, haciendo un falso pucherito y viéndola con una expresión divertida—. Y de hecho, tuvo miedo de perderlo debido al altercado sufrido con un Pokémon salvaje.

Le contó sobre todo el incidente ocasionado por el actual Floatzel de Ash, incidente de cuando apenas fue un Buizel. Ese que inicialmente había sido capturado por la que narraba y al final intercambió por la entonces Aipom de su amigo, ahora una Ambipom.

La cara de la de ojos de océano se sonrojó a más no poder, ¿Ash había hecho tanto por una cosa así…? Una sonrisa entre feliz y avergonzada se dibujó en su cara, y la peli-azul no evitó contagiarse. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que, en ciertas ocasiones, las acciones decían más que las palabras.

No por nada su mejor amiga y actual pareja había viajado toda la noche, a saber cuántos kilómetros, para animarla y aconsejarla cuando perdió en un Concurso Pokémon en ciudad Solaceon. Simplemente habría podido llamarla o algo, si esa era la intención y ya. Pero fue todavía más curioso que Zoey se movilizara para verla _exactamente_ al día siguiente de llevarse a cabo ese concurso.

—Así que… creo que en ese momento noté lo super-mega-especial que era ese adorno para Ash… al igual que tú.

—D-Dawn…

—No puedo garantizarte que todo salga bien…—Volvió a ver hacia el cielo mientras hablaba—. Pero si yo luché contra tantas inseguridades para aceptar mi amor… tú también puedes y _debes_ dar el paso, Misty.

—… Lo sé… —Suspiró la mayor—. Siempre he pensado cómo decírselo, incluso cuándo decírselo… pero nunca me atrevo. Quisiera tener el valor de decirle por qué lo seguí y estuve con él por tanto tiempo, incluso por qué actué con tanto dolor la vez en que me dijeron que fuera líder de gimnasio y tuvimos que separarnos. Quisiera tener la misma seguridad que cuando le digo que pienso que es un gran entrenador para… _para confesarle que lo amo…_

—Entiendo todo eso, créeme. Pero tienes que esforzarte en dejarlo salir, no frente a mí sino frente a él. O sino, algún día, alguien más se te adelantará… —Misty asintió con seriedad y Dawn se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativa—. Aunqueeeeee… igual está la posibilidad de que Ash rechace amablemente a otras personas que se le confiesen. Como él me comentó que temió hacer algún día con nuestra amiga en común Angie, y especialmente con…

—Serena- _ ***(3)** _ —Una repentina y familiar voz rompió la atmósfera de las chicas—. ¿Segura que estás bien?

Y al ver hacia la dirección de la que provino, las alertas rojas de ambas mujeres se activaron porque con su Pikachu en hombro y todo, el primogénito Ketchum se acercaba a su hogar. En compañía de la antes mencionada Angie, Tracey Sketchit y la susodicha oriunda de Kalos… quien sujetaba su panza de seis meses con una expresión temerosa. No era de extrañar, ni mucho menos sospechoso que la peli-verde estuviera de visita, pues se le había hecho una costumbre ciertas veces desde que ella y la Waterflower se hicieron tan buenas amigas.

Algo así como con cierta peli-azul del paradisíaco archipiélago de Alola. ** _*(4)_** Aunque los de ahí lamentablemente no pudieron asistir a la reunión, estando ocupados con sus deberes de Kahunas y las pruebas a llevarse a cabo. Alain y Mairin tampoco pudieron ir, ya que estaban ocupados ayudando al profesor Sycamore con unas investigaciones.

Como el empático y atento amigo que era, el moreno de cabellos oscuros observaba a la peli-miel. Tomándola de una mano, mientras Tracey sostenía la otra, ayudándola ambos a caminar.

—¿Te duele la panza? ¿El bebé patea o algo…? —Preguntaba el Ketchum, muy preocupado por la lentitud con que caminaba una de sus amigas de Campamento Pokémon.

—S-sí, Ash, estoy bien. Es sólo que estoy un poco cansada… —El de ojos café oscuro se llevó su mano disponible hasta la nuca, no muy seguro de su respuesta y preguntándole si quería que llamara al futuro padre. A lo que Serena se alarmó y llegando a asustar a Pikachu, gritó—. **¡NO!** ¡A Clemont ni lo busques!

—¡Whao, tranquila! ¡N-no te alteres!

Mientras Ash se sobresaltaba, Angie les hizo señas a Misty y Dawn que les hizo entender que la distracción ya había perdido el efecto; debido a que éste consideró que sería mejor que Serena volviera y descansara en la casa tras terminarse el "Tour" por el laboratorio del prof. Oak.

¡Agh! ¿Tenía que actuar como un caballero precisamente ese día?

—¡Ay, madre! ¡Ay, madre! —Dawn se levantó rápidamente y se fue a esconder a la casa junto a Misty, ya que si Ash la descubría ahí la sorpresa se arruinaría. De pura casualidad, por el pasillo venían Cilan y Brock todos sonrientes a avisarles que ya estaba lista la comida—. ¡Chicos, esto es malo! ¡Ash ya volvió!

Sus sonrisas automáticamente se reemplazaron por pánico—. ¿¡Cómo!?

—¿¡Que Ash ya volvió!? —El peli-verde representó su horror en una pose similar a la del cuadro de "El grito"—. ¡Uaaaa, aun falta servir la comida! ¿¡Qué hacemos, Brock!?

—¡No lo sé, Cilan, no lo sé! ¿¡Qué hacemos, chicas!?

—¿¡Qué más vamos a hacer!? ¡Distraerlo más mientras los que están aquí ponen la comida! ¡Rápido, avísenles a los demás! —Replicó Dawn, escondiéndose tras la puerta.

Disponiéndose a seguir los pasos apresurados del par de hombres; quienes fueron avisándole a los otros que había que poner pies en polvorosa y manos a la obra. Pero antes, la Coordinadora abrió la puerta y empujando a la pelirroja afuera, le susurró toda decidida:

—¡Mujer, ve allá y ayuda a distraer a tu futuro esposo!

—¡En seguida! —Asintió Misty dándose la vuelta, pero con un pie en el aire y una cara consternada, notó mejor la oración—. ¡Momento! ¿Mi… ¡qué!? —Más sólo recibió como respuesta el portazo de Dawn, dejándola sola en el portón.

Un grito repentino sobresaltó a Misty, ¡era la voz de Serena!

Corriendo hacia donde estaban ésta y los otros, la pelirroja notó que la embarazada estaba con ambas manos en su inflada barriga y con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

Tras preguntar llena de angustia qué sucedía, un Ash aterrado como nunca antes lo había estado, le respondió:

—¡Misty, Serena dijo que sintió una _"contradicción"_!

—¡Pi, pikachupi! —Afirmó el igual de asustado ratoncito eléctrico, casi que gritando: _«¡Sí, Misty! ¡El humanito ya viene!»_.

—¡No, Ash, contracción! —Recriminó Angie, con una ceja temblando—. ¡Ella dijo contracción!

—¡Como sea! —El Ketchum miró fijamente a la pelirroja—. ¡Misty! Quédate con Serena y Angie. Tracey y yo iremos buscar a Clemont y-

— **¡NO!** —Serena rápidamente le atrapó de un brazo, antes de que el Maestro Pokémon saliera corriendo a la casa—. ¡Quédate! Te necesito cerca para que me brindes apoyo moral, igual que Misty y Angie. ¡Que vaya Tracey!

—¿¡Y-yo!? —Serena le envió una mirada casi asesina, como diciéndole: _«Cierra el pico y sigue el juego»._ Y aterrorizado hasta lo más profundo de su alma, el mayor sólo salió corriendo hacia la casa—. **¡V-V-VOOOOY!**

Al igual que Angie, Misty no tardó casi nada en entender…

Serena había fingido todo para continuar distrayendo a Ash y darles más tiempo a los demás de ordenar. ¿Exagerado? Sí, muchísimo. Pero por ahí decían que en momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

Misty tuvo que ayudar a tranquilizar a Ash más que otra cosa, no tanto porque Serena fuera buena actriz —y vaya que lo era, a pesar de lo improvisado— sino por los nervios del pobre hombre. ¡Estaba más angustiado que el pobrecito Pikachu! En el fondo, eso le daba un poco de risa y en parte ternura a la Maestra tipo agua; Pokémon y humano parecían dos gotas de agua en aquél momento. Fue casi como vislumbrarlos en un futuro, reaccionando a ese tipo de situaciones y siendo el humano finalmente padre primerizo.

¿Se pondría igual si llegaban a formar una familia?

Misty sacudió su cabeza para no perderse en sus pensamientos.

Afortunadamente, ver a Clemont llegar corriendo todo agitado pareció darle más calma a Ash; con el futuro padre presente, sentía menos presión. Al rubio de gafas y alta estatura ** _*(5)_** le bastó con ver hacia los ojos de Serena para entender que "no" eran verdaderas contracciones, así que suspiró mucho más calmado y acto seguido, le guiñó un ojo cómplicemente a su mujer para indicarle que todo estaba listo.

El inventor y líder del Gimnasio Lumiose conocía lo suficiente a la peli-miel para saber —tan sólo con un intercambio de miradas— que no era una verdadera contracción. Pero no negaría que entre las prisas por arreglar todo y el Tracey alarmado llamándolo, no se le pasó por la cabeza que se tratase de un mero "show" de la futura madre de su primer bebé. Aunque faltasen 6 meses más, se había informado bastante y no podía descartar que alguna vez ocurriese un parto adelantado.

Así que confirmando que no había que retrasar más la entrada a la casa, Serena se soltó de Ash y agarró a Clemont de un brazo—. Oh, parece que fue falsa alarma~

—… ¿Ah? —Apenas balbuceó el moreno, con su primer Pokémon también dejando salir un incrédulo: "¿Ka?"

—Sí, fue falsa alarma —Asintió Clemont, rodeando de los hombros a su mujer con uno de sus brazos—. A veces pasa en esto de los embarazos.

Queriendo ayudar a cortar la tensión, Angie soltó una risa y dándole palmadas al Ketchum, exclamó—. ¡Menos mal! Estos bebés son unos loquillos~

Clemont asintió, teniendo que aguantarse la risa y subiéndose sus lentes con su mano libre.

—Exactamente~ Bueno, Serena, vamos a que te sientes.

—Sí, cariño, tengo más hambre que un Snorlax~

Y el pobre Ketchum, todavía no saliendo de su incredulidad, sólo exclamó un ahogado:

—… **¿¡AHHHH!?** —Que ésta vez sonó al mismo tiempo que el " **¿¡KAAAA!?"** de su mejor amigo.

Misty tuvo que aguantar soltar una carcajada ante las expresiones de Ash y Pikachu; quienes con sus bocas abiertas a más no poder, sólo vieron a la feliz parejita caminar toda relajada al interior de la casa y en compañía de Angie. Las dos mujeres hablaban muy animadamente.

Quizá serían muy diferentes, pero la Ex-Performer y la Criadora se llegaron a caer bien mutuamente; Serena incluso ayudaba a Angie con consejos de belleza alternativos y ante la aparente "alergia" de la pobrecita al maquillaje y demás cosméticos… pero aceptaba gustosa sugerencias para ropa, ligeros accesorios y tratamientos para tener su rebelde cabello brillante.

Pero Misty en parte podía entenderlos, ¿tanto susto por nada?

Aunque mejor que se acostumbraran, algún día vivirían eso cuando la Waterflower y el Ketchum formaran una familia…

 **¡Y DALE CON LO MISMO!** ¿Otra vez con eso?

La charla con Dawn había tenido su efecto, como transferirle más seguridad a la líder del Gimnasio Celeste en vislumbrar qué quería en un futuro junto al chico que amaba. Incluso sentía más confianza para sincerarse con él pronto, muy pronto, sin postergarlo más… pero ese no era el momento, obviamente.

Así que animándolo a entrar a la casa, Misty le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

—Vamos, Ash.

—S-sí, mejor entremos ya.

—Pi… —Suspiró el ratoncito eléctrico, estando de acuerdo con sus dos humanos favoritos.

Así que al entrar por la puerta, extrañándose de ver las luces apagadas y no notar ni a su madre, ni a Serena, Clemont ni Bonnie en la casa… Ash le envió una mirada extrañada a Misty y ésta —fingiendo su misma extrañeza— sólo se alzó de hombros.

Pero Pikachu se encargó de romper el hielo al olfatear algo delicioso. Así que soltando un emocionado _«¡Pikapi!»,_ saltó del hombro de su entrenador y corrió hacia la puerta que daba al jardín. Ash enarcó una ceja, más intrigado aún por el actuar de su amiguito amarillo. Misty agradeció internamente esa intervención, pues se veía natural al Pikachu tampoco estar enterado de nada.

Estaría de más decir lo sorprendido que quedó Ash al seguir a su compañero, saliendo al jardín con su mejor amiga por detrás, y siendo recibido por un grito colectivo de: _**«¡SORPRESA, MOSTAZA!»**_ de parte de (casi) todos los amigos que hizo en los primeros viajes de su niñez.

Ahora todo tuvo sentido para él, al menos así parecía.

El aire estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma del banquete que se habían montado los maestros culinarios y la capitana Delia. Ash había subestimado a su madre, pero nunca le alegró más hacerlo… la sorpresa había sido muy bella y le dio muchísimo sentimiento.

Estando ahora a su lado, Misty sonrió con infinita ternura… ver a su Ash feliz era suficiente para hacerla feliz.

 _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Comieron, charlaron, rieron, comieron más, se pusieron al día…

Ash por poco se atragantó al descubrir las relaciones de Iris-con-Cilan y de May-con-Drew CASI tanto como al enterarse —horas atrás— del "regalito de Arceus" que Serena y Clemont esperaban.

Lo de Dawn y su bisexualidad ya lo sabía con anticipación, ya que ésta misma había confesado sus dudas y miedos a él, porque le consideraba casi un hermano de otra madre. Tampoco hubo sorpresa con que el buen Tracey Sketchit fuese novio de Daisy Waterflower; Misty no evitó decirle a su mejor amigo que la idea del artista como cuñado era agradable.

Eso sí, Angie con el ausente Conway fue la penúltima sorpresa más grande; pero le aliviaba saber que su amiga encontró su propia felicidad.

Aunque sin dudas, lo más memorable fue la incredulidad colectiva al confesar Brock que le iba a proponer matrimonio a Lucy, la bellísima Cerebro de la Frontera de Hoenn que correspondió a los cortejos del moreno. Pikachu también gozó un mundo de reunirse con su compadre Piplup y demás amiguitos Pokémon de tantos viajes, así como por conocer a algunos nuevos de los Equipos de Max y Bonnie.

El prof. Oak no tardó en unirse a la celebración, igual que su nieto Gary Oak. Estos llegaron más tarde porque estuvieron atendiendo unos asuntos en el laboratorio, y también estuvieron presentes durante el "Tour" que hizo el Ketchum a sus amigas de campamento.

En un momento determinado, Dawn y Misty volvieron a quedarse solas.

Ya que Ash andaba distraído, compitiendo con su rival y amigo de infancia de toda la vida, viendo quién podía comer más papitas picantes sin beber agua… aunque graciosamente la que iba ganando era May. El resto de los presentes animaban o apostaban por quién ganaría.

Así que nadie se cercioró de cuando la pelirroja aprovechó para secuestrar a la peli-azul y llevársela al interior de la casa. Se volvieron a alejar hasta estar en el portón, lo suficiente para que nadie las escuchara.

—Dawn… gracias.

—¿Hmmm? —La aludida aun masticaba el pan tostado que se había dispuesto a comer, momentos antes de que Misty se la llevara.

—Te lo agradezco —Misty le sonrió—. Nuestra charla de antes me ayudó a pensar mucho y me dio más seguridad respecto al asunto.

A medida que hablaron, ninguna prestó mucha atención a que la algarabía del otro lado acabara en risas.

Como era obvio, la ganadora no fue otra que la hermana de Max. Cosa que hizo gritar de frustración a la hermanita de Clemont, pues subestimó el apetito de la castaña y ahora debía darle 50 billetotes al entrenador de gafas.

Pero Ash se sintió realizado de haber quedado en segundo lugar y "superado" a Gary por primera vez en su vida…

Aunque el pobre Maestro Pokémon no aguantó el picante, tomó tanta agua tras la competencia que acabó corriendo a la residencia, subiendo escaleras como si su vida dependiera de ello y entrando al baño del segundo piso dando un portazo.

Tras sentir la liberación absoluta en su vejiga, Ash salió del baño con una sonrisa de alivio. Pero a medida que bajaba las escaleras, un par de voces femeninas hablando pisos abajo llamaron su atención.

¿Esas eran Misty y Dawn?

 _«Que raro, se perdieron la competencia»_ Pensó el Maestro, acercándose lentamente hacia la puerta principal, que estaba entre-abierta sin que ninguna de las muchachas lo notara.

—¿Entonces se lo dirás? —Esa era Dawn, sonaba expectante—. ¿Le dirás a Ash lo que sientes?

El moreno se detuvo automáticamente, tardando un poco en procesar el trasfondo de esa pregunta y cuando lo hizo, escuchó la voz de Misty.

—Aun no sé cuándo se lo confesaré, Dawn… pero estoy clara en que muy pronto le diré a Ash que lo amo.

Al oír aquello, un rubor sutil y una expresión de incredulidad adornaron el rostro de Ash Ketchum. Su corazón latía muy rápido, realmente era repentino… pero lo más extraño fue que le despertó una sensación de alivio en el pecho.

Alivio de escuchar la confirmación de algo que esperó saber por bastante tiempo, pero no podía asegurar ni dar por hecho. Al menos hasta aquél preciso instante. La voz de su queridísima Sirena siguió hablando.

—Y tras haberlo dejado salir… pues que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Dolerá mucho si no me corresponde, pero no me derrumbaré ni será el fin del mundo. Así como pasó con Angie, ¿o no?

Dawn rió por lo bajo, en afirmación.

Seguía sin poder creer que su escalofriante, aunque divertido amigo Conway acabara en una relación con la ruda, pero dulce Angie. Sin embargo, era agradable saber que otra persona pudo ver la gran persona que era el peli-verde de las gafas, más allá de esa actitud extraña.

—Ash es una gran persona, dudo que quiera herirte sea cual sea su respuesta. Pero si mis corazonadas no eran ciertas, tienes razón en lo que dices —Sentenció la peli-azul, feliz de notar la seguridad de Misty en todas las posibilidades—. Hay muchos más Magikarps en el agua~

El ceño de Ash se frunció y su rostro se tornó serio.

También se había alegrado mucho por Angie, pues le resultó duro rechazarla hace años y saberla con alguien que la amara, resultó reconfortante.

Sin embargo, pensar en ese escenario con su _Mist_ no tuvo el mismo efecto.

Sus celos despertaron al imaginar a Misty en un futuro con otro hombre… inaceptable.

Pero ya que era una posibilidad latente y más si él metía la pata, estuvo claro en que no iba a echar a perder esa oportunidad.

Procurando que sus pasos no alertaran a las mujeres, el Ketchum regresó a la fiesta haciendo como si nada —salvo su partida al baño— hubiera pasado; pero no pasó desapercibido el retorno de las otras a la fiesta poco después de él.

 _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Cuando el cielo ya estaba haciendo la transición de tarde a noche, con sus barrigas llenas y corazones contentos, todos los oriundos de otras regiones se habían ubicado en los cuartos de invitados que Delia y Ash les indicaron que podían usar.

Las chicas dormirían sobre las camas y los chicos sobre colchones inflables.

Ya toda alma en la residencia Ketchum dormía apaciblemente… salvo una.

Mirando a su Pikachu dormitar tiernamente y con su inflada panza amarilla dando hacia al techo, Ash le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida. Ambos dormían sobre el sofá-cama de la sala, Ash insistió en cederle su propia habitación a unos de sus amigos.

Más el sonido del agua corriendo llamó su atención, ¿no era el único despierto? Eso porque a diferencia de la fiesta, en que se centró en disimular y disfrutar, ahora su mente no descansaba al recapitular toda la charla que escuchó sin querer queriendo.

—Marill, siempre pasa lo mismo —La voz que más resonaba en sus recuerdos ahora se oía en tiempo real, aunque en un volumen moderado para no incomodar a la gente durmiente—. Si tomas mucha agua antes de dormir, necesitarás liberar fluidos en unas pocas horas.

—Ma-Marill…

—No, tranquila. No estoy molesta… —Pasó a oírse de suave severa a suave condescendiente—. ¿Te parece que salgamos un rato? No me ha entrado el sueño todavía…

—Rill~

Aparentemente, el único hijo de Delia no era el único incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Pero fingiendo que dormía plácidamente al escuchar los pasos de la pelirroja y la roedora bajando las escaleras, el Ketchum no abrió sus oscuros ojos hasta oír que salieron por la puerta trasera.

Casi por inercia y asegurándose de tener cuidado de no despertar a su propio roedor eléctrico, él se levantó y encaminó hacia dicha puerta. _«Ahora o nunca»,_ pensó para sus adentros. No veía necesario postergarlo más tiempo.

Al abrir la puerta con sigilo, vio a Misty parada viendo el cielo nocturno y enseñándole a Marill algunas constelaciones curiosas. La ratoncita de tipo agua tuvo especial interés en esa, con forma de Pikachu. _ ***(6)**_

—… Vaya, que linda noche —La voz de Ash sobresaltó a la Maestra acuática, aunque Marill lucía la mar de contenta y señalaba hacia el cielo cual niña emocionada en Navidad, sacándole una risita al hombre—. Sí, Marill. Hay muchas estrellas allá arriba, ¿verdad~?

La redonda de cuerpecito azulado asintió, mientras Misty se volteaba y con cara un poco alarmada.

—Lo siento, Ash, ¿te despertamos al salir?

—No, descuida, Mist… —Dio unos pasos hasta ubicarse al lado de ella—. No podía dormir de todos modos. ¿Te divertiste hoy?

—Jaja, yo debería ser quien te pregunte eso. La reunión fue para sorprenderte a ti, bobo~

—Tomaré eso como un "Sí" —Rió el más alto de los dos—. Pero también me divertí, gracias por ayudar a mi madre con eso. Fue emocionante verlos a todos reunidos hoy.

Los minutos pasaban y ellos seguían hablando como si no les importara, como si el tiempo se detuviera estando solos ellos dos… oh bueno, ellos dos y un Pokémon.

Marill había acabado recostándose sobre los pies de Ash, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. El hombre la levantó cuidadosamente y Misty la sujetó para acunarla.

Ash entrecerró los ojos.

Tal como con Togepi, ahora con su Marill y desde que era un Azurill, esa mujer siempre fue muy maternal en su forma de cargar. Quizás no fuera la más tranquila, hasta podía ser severa si le sacaban de sus cabales, pero el amor estaba ahí y era sincero. Ahora sentía que podía vislumbrarla en un futuro con un bebé… uno propio.

Pero al oírla sugerir que fueran a dormir ya, él decidió no perder más tiempo.

—Oye, Mist… ¿puedo decirte una cosa?

—¿Sí? ¿Qué es? —Al girarse y notar la seriedad de su amado amigo, la Waterflower se preocupó—. ¿Qué sucede…?

—Yo… estuve pensando mucho al notar cuánto habían avanzado tantos de mis amigos en sus vidas, Clemont y Serena… Iris con Cilan… May y Drew… hasta Brock ya se decidió a dar ese paso al encontrar a alguien que le corresponde —Ash rió por lo bajo—. Raro, ¿no? Incluso Brock. Aunque ya se lo merecía porque buscaba a su media naranja desde su adolescencia, incluso luego de que viajáramos los tres juntos…

—¿Ash…?

—Nunca presté mucha atención al tema. Pero ahora que soy un adulto y alcancé mis objetivos, tengo la mente más despejada… —Observaba el cielo estrellado, sin dejar de hablar—. Por lo que al ver a Serena y Clemont incluso esperando un hijo… y al estos comentarme que mis amigos Alain y Mairin se casaron… no evité sentirme como un niño entre toda la gente. Como si estuviera muy atrás, a pesar de ya tener la edad que tengo; como si me faltara lograr algo más. ** _*(7)_**

Él rió de nueva cuenta, diciendo que no sabía cómo explicarlo y con su acompañante viendo hacia el suelo. Misty sentía que su corazón palpitaba a medida que Ash hablaba, fuera de incertidumbre, espectación, incluso nerviosismo. ¿A qué se debía que él le dijera todo eso?

—Bueno, realmente soy malo con las palabras… siempre ha sido así. Soy un despistado, y me enrollo mucho cuando quiero decir algo importante o reconfortante. Pero nunca esperé que sería tan complicado decirle a mi mejor amiga, a la que considero la otra mujer más importante en mi vida, que también la amo… _ ***(8)**_

—¿Q-qué? —Misty enrojeció de lo repentino que fue y Ash dio un respingo al ver que (como muchas cosas en su vida) le salió la cuestión de la forma que menos esperaba—. Eso de ahora, ¿a qué vie-…?

—Ya te dije que no soy bueno con las palabras, pero de algo estoy seguro… —Al carrizo todo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Así que acercándose con paso decidido y haciéndola retroceder un poco, la acorraló contra una pared de la casa—. Y es en que yo te amo, Misty.

Y justo esto nos remonta al momento inicial de la historia…

—¿Qué… dijiste?

—Lo que oíste… Yo _también_ te amo, Misty.

—E-eso… ¿ _"también"_ d-di-dices? —Ver a ese Ash decidido pero de forma totalmente distinta a la que conocía (aunque conservando la amabilidad en sus ojos) era demasiado para ella y no podía hablar bien. Esa, junto con la "confesión" de Dawn, serían las dos cosas que más la sorprendieron en su vida y en el mismo día—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Al verse descubierto, Ash miró a otro lado un poco apenado y confesó que —aunque no fue intencional— escuchó su conversación con Dawn.

Misty se sentía morir, ¿qué tanto habría escuchado?

Explicándole, para no dejarla muerta de dudas, los celos de Ash en la parte "de más Magikarps en el agua" se hicieron notar.

—N-no es como si me hubiera quedado a llorar toda mi vida si me rechazabas…

Si Angie pudo conservar su amistad con él y avanzar con su propia vida, ¿por qué ella no?

—¿¡Pero irte con otro!?

Misty le hubiera seguido el juego en esa latente a ruidosa discusión. Pero en cambio, le envió una mirada severa para que moderara el volumen de su voz. Tanto Marill como las demás personas en la casa seguían dormidas. Ash chasqueó la lengua pero le hizo caso; tampoco quería causar un alboroto casi a media noche.

—Si tanto consideras la idea, ¿por qué no la pusiste antes en marcha?

—Serás estúpido… —Bufó la de ojos de mar, ofendida—. No lo hice porque lo que siento por ti no se supera de un día para otro… y eso es porque… —Otro rubor adornó su rostro, y miró con timidez en una dirección que evitara establecer contacto visual con él—. P-porque… te amo demasiado. Me tomaría un tiempo superar que me rechazaras… dolería muchísimo…

—Mist…

Ver la sinceridad con que ella murmuró eso, hizo que la ligera rabia de Ash se disipara casi de inmediato. Una vez calmado, se sintió mal por haber puesto en duda la profundidad de los sentimientos de su mejor amiga.

Así que sólo la hizo mirarlo sujetando su mentón con extremo cuidado, y pegó su frente de la de ella. Misty dio un respingo, siendo tomada por sorpresa.

—Perdón, Misty, perdona. Pero no debes pensar eso… yo nunca podría rechazarte.

—N-no te disculpes, no es como si nunca hubiéramos tenido malentendidos antes… —La pelirroja sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos al sentir ese toque tan íntimo, a la vez que inocente. No podía hablar con claridad teniendo la mirada café de Ash justo frente a ella—. Nuestra relación siempre fue así de complicada…

Ash sonrió por lo bajo, asintiendo.

Le alegraba que ella no hubiera renegado ese toque.

Sonaría tonto, pero en sus tantos viajes recordaba haber visto a algunas "parejas" entre Pokémon hacer algo similar. Y aun no siendo un experto en el amor, tales escenas le parecían adorables. No evitó querer intentarlo.

—Sí, dudo que eso cambie aunque nos casáramos… —Los ojos de Misty se abrieron de golpe y un sonrojo colosal brilló en las caras de ambos—. B-bueno, eso en un futuro, por supuesto. N-no es como si fuéramos a casarnos de la noche a la mañana.

—E-en efecto. Algo como una boda requiere planeación y anticipación.

A la cabeza de la sirenita de Kanto llegaron imágenes de sus amigas chillando de emoción, haciendo de damas de honor. Angie como la madrina, Brock como el padrino. La señorita Delia ayudándola a buscar un vestido. Sus amigos con talento culinario siendo los chefs que preparasen los aperitivos para la boda. Ash esperándola en el altar… y un sin fin de cosas más.

Pero no, no era el momento para pensar en algo tan importante.

Le bastaba con ya saber que él compartía sus sentimientos; no había nada mejor que eso.

A su tiempo, todo vendría. Lo principal era disfrutar el presente.

—A-así que… —Retomó el habla—. Bueno, ya se va a hacer de mañana si seguimos aquí.

El otro asintió, pareciendo salir de propios pensamientos. ¿Habría pensado lo mismo que ella?

—Tienes razón. Volvamos adentro y… —Ash dudó un poco en continuar, pero ya que algo tan postergado finalmente había salido a la luz, no veía por qué no profundizarlo más—. ¿Te parece que durmamos juntos?

En el sofá-cama, acurrucados con Marill y Pikachu, desde luego.

Misty sentía vergüenza, pero a la vez ternura.

Ash iba con todo y se notaba. Ya que no quería hacer como si esa conversación no hubiera ocurrido, al irse a dormir cada uno a su cama como si nada. No era nada raro dormir juntos, menos ahora que por fin admitieron corresponder los sentimientos del otro.

Así que sin decirse nada más que las buenas noches, tras entrar y acomodarse muy juntitos sobre el colchón… pasaron su primera noche juntos.

Ya los demás presentes en la casa se despertarían, y al día siguiente volverían a sus hogares en sus respectivas regiones. Pero lo harían no sin antes enterarse de que el par de orgullosos Maestros de Kanto, al fin y luego de muchísimo tiempo, se habían unido al club de "parejas felices".

Seguramente Delia Ketchum haría otro banquete apenas le dijeran, eso para celebrar la noticia de que ahora sería suegra de la chica que más estimaba y que desde hace años sentía que era parte de su familia.

 _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 ** _FIN_** ** _…_**

 _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o_ _…_ _o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

 _ **N/A**_ _ **:**_ _ ***(1)**_ _Veo a Misty y Ash mayores que May y Dawn, pero también siendo un año menores a Iris. Así como vislumbro a Serena y Clemont un año mayores que Ash y Misty._

 _._

 _ ***(2)**_ _¿Adivinaron de quién hablaba antes de revelarlo? :B No gusto para NADA del PenguinShipping **(sin pelos en la lengua, los considero una de mis NOTPs)** e incluso soy multishipper con mi querida Dawn, teniéndole un harem libre de Penguin y de Pearlshipping/Son más como hermano y hermana para mí, me encanta su lazo tal cual. Pero en mi caso y ya que Dawn prácticamente negó estar enamorada de alguien, tras verme y verme DP durante su emisión, mi OTP acabó siendo una aun menos valorada que el Penguin. ¡Aguante el AppealShipping, vieja! (?)_

 _._

 _ ***(3)**_ _Aquí, Ash y Dawn se comunicaban por Llamadas (tipo Centro Pokémon, con Cámara) y él se sinceró con ella con temer herir a Serena si la rechazaba (así como pasó primero con Angie), pues él ya estaba enamorado de Misty y años luego de XYZ POR FIN entendió toooooodo el rollo del Amourshipping x"DDD pero imaginen que durante su viaje por Hoenn, Serena acabó descubriendo que su vocación es ser actriz (eso se me hace más profesional y menos superficial que los Performance (?) uwu) y tras eso superó su crush -sin razones profundas ni lógicas a mi parecer e,e sino más bien un capricho temporal- por Ash, haciéndose INDEPENDIENTE de él por fin._

 ** _»_** _Posteriormente al volver a Kalos se re-encontró con Clemont y Bonnie, acercándose más a ambos (sin Ash presente) y con el pasar de los años desarrollando un verdadero enamoramiento por Clemont -aunque eso sí, ÉL se enamoraría primero- y Bonnie ayudaría a su penoso hermano "shippeándolo" con Serena xDD y BOOM, concebieron a su bebé algunos años después, avanzada la relación, aunque aun sin ser esposos. Mi headcanon es que el bebé sorpresa lejos de distanciarlos (ya que su situación sería muy estable) los acercó más y fue lo que impulsó a Clemont a pedirle matrimonio a Serena, para alegría de Bonnie. ¿En resumen? Ash se salvó de romperle el kokoro a Serenita y el GeekchicShipping sucedió sin necesidad de ser el "segundo plato" de no haber AmourShipping xDDD_

 _._

 ** _*(4)_** _En mi cabeza y tras conocerse en SM, Lana y Misty se hicieron buenas amigas, visitándose de vez en cuando la una a la otra._

 _._

 ** _*(5)_** _Imagino a Clemont como uno de los más altos en un futuro, para sacar algo más de parte de su imponente y simpático padre (¡Ya que no se parecen físicamente en nada!) Aunque tampoco sería una diferencia de altura abismal, comparado a Ash y los demás chicos, pero sí notable.._

 _._

 _ ***(6)** ¿Qué decirles? El Pikachu de Ash trae loquita a la Marill de Misty XD #TeamPikarill (?)_

 _._

 _ ***(7)** ¡También que aguante el MarissonShipping, vieja! No me importa nada (?) #OtraOTPMía_

 _._

 _ ***(8)** Escribí esto basándome en la imagen de la carta de "La reina de corazones", en la que salen Delia y Misty, aparecida en el opening japonés "Spurt!" y el cual es cantado desde la perspectiva de Ash/"Satoshi". Dicha carta no sólo simboliza a las dos personas más importantes para alguien, ya que sí ese alguien es un chico y en la carta salen dos mujeres: tiende a representar a la madre y a la esposa del chico. Y bueno, Delia desde luego que es una madre :3_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Fecha de publicación** : 11/06/2016_

 _ **Fecha de re-edición** : 08/01/2018_


End file.
